


And You Are?

by jaded_jane



Series: What Could Have Been [3]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ridiculousness, Shenanigans, leather jacket, meet and greet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: Looking cool is forcing Logan to overheat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as usual.

“And over there’s where you will be doing the signing,” says some woman holding a clipboard, pointing to someplace in the distance that Logan can’t see due to the crush of people suddenly needing to be backstage. 

Even though he looks hot in his leather jacket, Logan really is hot. He grabs his shirt collar, tugging it away from his neck and back in an effort to encourage his body temperature to drop a degree or two. Unzipping the jacket would cost him some cool points. 

He likes the jacket too much and his things sometimes grow legs and disappear if he’s not attentive. Logan refuses to take it off until he knows he can safely leave his outerwear some place out of the way. Unfortunately, he has no idea where that is thanks to his penchant for being late.

It’s not the first time- or going to be the last if he’s honest with himself- that this personality quirk bites him in the ass. Logan carefully turns around in the crowded space to question clipboard woman and finds her talking to Carlos six feet away. She might as well be on the moon for all the people that are between them.

Logan attempts to catch Kendall’s attention so he can prod the woman back towards Logan, only the blond stubbornly keeps his eyes away from Logan, who’s waving hugely like he’s landing a jumbo 747.

“Logan, what are you doing?”

“Needlessly working up a sweat.” Logan lowers his arms reluctantly before glancing over at James. “Any idea where we’re dropping our stuff? I’m kinda dying here.”

James shrugs. “Kellie hasn’t told us yet.” 

“Kellie?”

“Yes, Logan; Kellie. She’s the blonde woman Carlos is talking to and Kendall’s awkwardly hovering near. You really need to start remembering names.” 

Logan turns so he’s facing James. “And you are?” he asks, smirk stretching across his face as he extends his hand, pretending to offer a handshake.

Quick as lightning, James transfers his favorite Sharpie from his right to his left hand, grabbing Logan’s stuck out hand. “I’m James,” he teases with a smile so wide it perversely mirrors Logan’s own. “Your bandmate, best friend, guy who’s been the one making you laugh for years at this point.” 

Logan feels James subtly squeeze his fingers before he drops Logan’s hand, but he can’t tear his eyes from James’ happy-as-hell grin. There’s a faint tickling on the underside of Logan’s wrist and James’ smile takes on a mischievous aspect. “What-”

“So if you guys want to follow me, I’ll show you where you can store your belongings.”

Logan flings an arm over Kellie’s shoulders as she passes him, walking with her. “Bless you, Kellie. I’m about ready to pass out in this jacket,” he confides, unconcerned that she interrupted his most intense moment with James thus far.

Logan can feel her eyes on him for a moment before she speaks. “We’ll pretend the heat caused your flush,” she whispers as they stop to wait for pokey Kendall to catch up. “You guys are cute together,” she adds with a small, secretive smile.

“Hurry up!” Kellie calls out to Kendall when he doesn’t move as fast as she wants. “We don’t want Logan to overheat; the Logan girls will pitch a fit if he looks less than perfect.”

This thought puts the fear of God into the slowpoke and the guys enter the room Kellie motions to just prior to her running off to ensure every piece of the autograph signing goes off without a hitch.

It does, and Logan can’t help but smile every time he catches a glimpse of James’ signature adorning his body. He could never forget James in a million years, even without his latest “reminder.”

He just might make this one permanent.


End file.
